Tal vez
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, no importa en que momento, ni siquiera en que vida, las oportunidades se dan y depende de cada uno el elegir si tomarlas o no, pensamientos en comun y una promesa en el silencio. One-shot!


Ayer te vi llorar una vez mas x ese tonto q te dejo

**Autor: Eternal-vampire**

**Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2008**

**Referencia: La canción es "En el amor no se manda" de Yuridia y Carlos Rivera**

* * *

"**TAL VEZ"**

Kagome corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, no quería volver, no quería regresar pero tampoco quería irse, era increíble como su corazón y su razón dictaminaban dos cosas completamente distintas en base a un mismo evento. Se detuvo jadeando frente al pozo y lo observo como si fuera su salida a toda su pesadilla y en realidad así era pero el hacer lo que su razón le dictaba en este momento no parecía ser lo mejor.

Se sentó en el borde de este y sollozo en silencio intentando desahogar las penas que la agobiaban, quiso gritar de rabia e impotencia pero sabía que con eso nada ganaría, se limpió las lagrimas con molestia y observó con furia todo a su alrededor, de no haber sido por esa joya, toda su vida sería normal, estaría tranquila, no sufriría tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

_**Ayer te vi llorar una vez más por ese tonto que te dejo  
Por ese idiota que te partió  
En dos pedazos el corazón**_

Escuchó pasos tras de ella y ni siquiera se movió, ya no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de pelear, espero pacientemente algún golpe o reclamo de "esa" persona pero nada, solo el silencio para ser su acompañante, se giró levemente para ver una alta figura estar a su lado, sonrió apenada al notar de quien se trataba, bajo el rostro y arrugo la tela de su falda, no era suficiente lo que había oído sino que encima tenía que pasar vergüenzas frente a él.

-Kagome – sintió como se sentaba a su lado y se colocaba en la misma posición que ella, sus miradas estaban fijas en algún punto del bosque y el firmamento, el dolor en el pecho de ambos podía ser sentido en cualquier parte y la fría tarde parecía estar de su lado para acompañarlos.

-¿Por qué sigues con él? – esa era la misma pregunta que ella se hacía pero no podía obtener una respuesta lógica a su comportamiento, suspiro con pesadez y con su pie empujo suavecito una piedra.

-No lo sé – no era de andar con rodeos y la sinceridad era su fuerte, no podía engañarlo o mentirle porque entre ellos eso ya no existía, hacia tiempo que ambos estaban confesados entre sí y a pesar de que sus sentimientos eran completamente diferentes parecía no tener importancia en momentos como esos.

-Ya te dije que yo te puedo dar una excelente vida, sin preocupaciones – la tristeza y el dolor marcaba su rostro moreno, Kagome quiso consolarlo pero sabía que de hacerlo solamente lograría dañarlo más y era lo que menos deseaba, se mordió el labio y lo encaro.

_**Te quise consolar y confesarte que también a mi me dolió  
Porque tu sabes muy bien que yo  
Estoy de ti enamorado**_

-Lo se Kouga pero… - como explicarle que no era decisión de ella el con quien estar, eso solamente lo dictaminaba el corazón y aún porque lo había intentado su razón parecía no encontrar la contrapartida de ese sentimiento, simplemente estaba ahí y ella no podía evitarlo y mucho menos ignorarlo. El pelinegro lo sabía de sobra ya que era exactamente lo mismo que le ocurría a él.

-Él solamente te hace sufrir, su corazón parece no comprender que la mujer que amo jamás regresará – apretó los puños por la ira y gruño suavemente, la sola idea de que Kagome se martirizará por culpa de ese perro rabioso le hacía hervir la sangre, lo envidiaba a sobremanera por tener aquello que él tanto deseaba, lo odiaba por no valorar ese tesoro que no había notado y lo maldijo por la forma en que hacía sufrir a la chica.

_**Perdóname querido amigo  
Yo se muy bien que estas conmigo  
Yo se muy bien que tu me amas  
Pero no puedes ser correspondido**_

-Gracias Kouga – aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del chico que se giró a encararla, su rostro estaba marcado por el líquido salado de la tristeza que cubría el corazón de la chica, sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo que los caracterizaba, en su aroma se podía distinguir las huellas de sus sentimientos rotos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar conmigo – le acarició el rostro con ternura y le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla, no quería ni deseaba que lo malinterpretara y Kouga lo comprendió, supo en ese momento, definitivamente que su amor nunca sería correspondido y no quería forzarla a estar con él mientras su corazón no le pertenecía, la quería completa, no a medias, sonrió nostálgico y se giró para ver a la nada.

-Me gustaría corresponder a ese amor que tienes pero no puedo, lo siento – apartó la mano y la coloco sobre su regazo, siguió su mirada y observó como el atardecer comenzaba a pintar de colores el cielo, el silencio los acompañó durante un extenso tiempo hasta que la noche finalmente había cubierto el antiguo Japón.

_**En el amor no se manda  
El corazón no entiende de palabras  
Tan solo vuela donde dice el alma  
Y no es tan fácil cortarle las alas**_

_**En el amor no se manda  
Quisiera amarte como tu me amas**_

-A mí también me gustaría – las breves palabras cortaron el silencio, se vieron fijamente y supieron que sus pensamientos parecían estar conectados, la chica sonrió de lado y ya no supo que contestar que no lastimara mas el corazón del chico lobo.

_**  
Y yo también quisiera que me amaras  
Pero al destino no le da la gana  
Tal vez mañana el corazón de los dos**_

-Talvez… algún día… - aquellas suaves y delicadas palabras, cargadas de sentimiento y deseo puro lo hicieron sonreír sinceramente, era cierto, talvez en esta vida, en este momento su amor no sería correspondido pero quien sabía y talvez en un futuro lo haría, en otra vida, en otras circunstancias, todo fuera diferente.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza ilumino el corazón del joven lobo, tomó la mano de la chica entre la suya y la beso con devoción, Kagome se quedó quieta por la sorpresa del acto pero correspondió con una sonrisa. Uno nunca sabía lo que la vida y el destino les tenían preparado en el futuro. No sería en esta vida, eso era seguro porque ya su corazón no le pertenecía a ella, le pertenecía a un híbrido arrogante y prepotente que jamás medía la magnitud de sus palabras.

_**Tenga una nueva esperanza  
Tal vez mañana el amor ya no nos de la espalda**_

-Ya no quiero que te preocupes más por mí Kouga – el chico la miró sin comprender sus palabras, no era preciso llegar a eso, había entendido perfectamente su punto y estaba dispuesto a quitarse del medio con tal de que ella fuera feliz pero no veía la necesidad de que ya no se preocupará por ella.

-Quiero decir, que ya no con tanto ímpetu, quiero que te preocupes por tu alrededor… tu también puedes ser feliz – la fugaz imagen de una pelirroja le cruzo la mente y chasqueo la lengua.

-No me gusta verte sufrir por mí, eres una persona a la que estimo y apreció mucho, por favor – la petición talvez no tenía esa intención pero parecía cortar el corazón del chico, sabía a que se refería, desde hacía tiempo que lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería ver su derrota fijada pero ya no podía hacerse el loco, ya todos lo habían notado y sería ridículo insistir en lo mismo.

_**Te juro que me duele en el alma cada vez que te veo sufrir  
Saber que lloras solo por mí  
Por el amor que me tienes**_

-Te aseguro que si no me hubiera enamorado de Inuyasha, mi corazón te pertenecería pero no pierdas tu valioso tiempo conmigo por favor, aprovecha esta oportunidad para sentir como es cuando alguien te ama, deja que tu corazón se deje guiar y querer porque se que te ama como yo amo a Inuyasha – suspiró con pesadez y la observó en silencio, podría ser que sus palabras fueran ciertas pero tenía miedo de que no funcionará y no deseaba romper el corazón de la pequeña Ayame.

_**Quisiera convencerme yo misma  
De empezar a quererte a ti  
Pero por mas que vuelvo a insistir  
El corazón no lo entiende**_

-Lo sé pero no estoy seguro

-Te ama, confía en mí, lo he visto en sus ojos y lo he visto en sus acciones – como desconfiar de alguien que comprendía mejor el tema que él.

-Te prometo linda que lo haré, lo intentare pero al menos déjame estar a tu lado, no como un pretendiente más, solo como amigo – Kagome meditó sus palabras y no le vio mal alguno, mientras los dos pusieran sus límites o al menos que Kouga los comprendiera entonces podrían al menos ser amigos.

_**Perdóname cariño mío  
Yo solo quiero estar contigo**_  
_**Yo se muy bien que no me amas  
Pero quisiera ser correspondido**_

Asintió sonriente y Kouga no evito sonreír de felicidad, era cierto, la vida siempre te pone duras pruebas a superar, algunas lo logras, otras no pero había aprendido de esta derrota a que la esperanza si se tiene con firmeza, puede traspasar las barreras del tiempo y esperaba fervientemente con que así fuera, aunque fuera un noche, sería feliz y si tenía que esperar mil vidas para que eso ocurriera, lo haría.

Kagome no supo porque pero deseo que en alguna de sus tantas vidas, le pudiera corresponder ese amor que le profesaba, sabía lo que era el dolor de que esa persona importante no lo amara con igual frenesí; no quería que sufriera y pidió a los cielos que al menos en esta vida pudiera ser feliz con aquella chica que sufría en silencio por su sola presencia.

_**En el amor no se manda  
El corazón no entiende de palabras  
Tan solo vuela donde dice el alma  
Y no es tan fácil cortarle las alas**_

Escucharon pasos cercanos a ellos y Kouga arrugo el seño al distinguir el aroma, se levanto lentamente y se giró hacia la pelinegra, le sonrió y se despidió como siempre lo había hecho pero estaba vez era diferente, había una muda promesa entre los dos, una promesa que deseaban se cumpliera, aunque fuera por una sola noche.

Desapareció entre el remolino que lo caracterizaba y el viento levo las hojas que se encontraban cercanas, Kagome pudo escuchar más cerca los pasos y suspiró, por la reacción de Kouga no era necesario girarse para saber quien era, observo de soslayo el pozo y supo que aún tenía una oportunidad de hacerlo, de marcharse y olvidarse de todo pero huír no era su especialidad.

_**En el amor no se manda  
Quisiera amarte como tu me amas**_

-Kagome – mismo nombre pero diferente tono, diferente sentimiento; se levanto, sacudió su falda y lo encaro, la luz de la luna los ilumino como testigo de su confrontación visual, Inuyasha bajó la mirada y ladeó el rostro, Kagome lo siguió con la mirada pero al parecer no dejaría que lo viera.

Sabía que Kouga había estado ahí y al parecer por mucho tiempo porque su olor estaba bien impregnado en el ambiente pero sabía que si quería arreglar las cosas con la chica no tenía que mencionar nada al respecto.

-Lo siento – intentó enojarse, gritarle, rabiar, cualquier cosa para sacar aquel malestar pero no pudo al ver su rostro, estaba arrepentido, lo podía leer en sus ojos pero no sabía si sería solo por el momento, solo para que no se fuera.

-Lo que paso en la tarde no es lo que te imaginas

-¿Entonces? – Esta vez no sería la Kagome buena que siempre lo perdonaba, estaba harta, ya había sufrido suficiente y en esta oportunidad le regresaría un poco del dolor, no era de las vengativas y rencorosos pero era un ser humano y todos tienen su limite y ella ya había llegado al suyo.

-Si fui a ver la tumba de Kikyo fue para despedirme completamente de ella, quería liberarme de las cadenas que me ataban a ella – aquella confesión fue tan inesperada que no evito dar un paso hacía atrás de la impresión; mismo gesto que alerto al albino de una posible huída aunque supiera que ella no lo haría.

-Espera – dio unos pasos al frente y la logro tomar de la muñeca, el roce era suave y delicado, parecía estarla tratando con delicadeza, con… con amor… abrió los ojos aún más e Inuyasha comprendió el porque de su impresión, no podía culparla, hasta él mismo se había sorprendido al notar lo que sus pensamientos y sentimientos lo habían hecho hacer, no se arrepentía, en realidad estaba feliz de haber roto esos grilletes que lo unían a Kikyo.

Se acercó a ella, sabía que no era bueno con las palabras y tomo las acciones como su forma de transmitirle sus sentimientos, así que encajo su boca con la de ella, el sentir la tibieza de sus labios y el leve temblor de los mismos lo hizo sonreír, Kagome no sabía si corresponder o abofetearlo por el atrevimiento pero su corazón domino a su razón y comenzó a corresponderle el beso.

_**Y yo también quisiera que me amaras  
Pero al destino no le da la gana  
Tal vez mañana el corazón de los dos  
Tenga una nueva esperanza**_

Kouga sonrió al verlos juntos, estaba de brazos cruzados y recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol, observó por el rabillo del ojo la silueta delicada de Ayame que se dibujaba entre los árboles, observo una vez a Kagome y tomó aire, lo haría, se daría una oportunidad de amar con la pelirroja y trataría de ser lo más feliz posible, uno nunca sabía lo que las vueltas del destino le podía dar.

-¿Kouga? – la chica giró sus orbes verdes hasta la pareja que parecía haberse enajenado del mundo y bajo la mirada, al parecer el amor por Kouga seguía intacto, ya no sabía como hacerle comprender al líder del clan que su amor por él era puro, sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano así que subió el rostro y se sorprendió al sentir sus labios ser rozados por los de Kouga.

-Miel – antes de que hubiera podido corresponderle, él ya había terminado el beso, le sonrió y entrelazo la mano con la de él mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso. Ayame no podía comprender su actitud pero tampoco lo quería saber, si él estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad ella la iba a aprovechar y no le fallaría.

Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron y dejaron sus frentes pegadas, a pesar de todo la sonrisa adorno sus rostros, entrelazaron las manos entre ellos y caminaron de regreso a la aldea, mientras iban caminando y al parecer por conexión, tanto Kouga como Kagome se giraron para verse y se lograron distinguir en la lejanía, sus mentes sincronizaron y sus labios murmuraron una palabra que ninguno de sus acompañantes comprendió…

-Talvez…

_**Tal vez mañana  
El amor ya no nos dé la espalda**_

* * *

**Este one-shot lo tenía listo desde marzo pero por la universidad no lo había podido subir hasta ahora, espero les guste tanto como a mí cuando lo escribí, he mantenido el pensamiento de que todos tenemos una oportunidad para todo y que si la esperanza es fuerte, estas cosas se pueden lograr.**

**Con respecto a este fic y lo que trata, no es un KagomexKouga aunque así aparente, es solo una lejana promesa de algo que "talvez" se cumpla, no quiere decir que pueda ocurrir realmente, esta pareja en cierta forma es compleja pero sencilla, se entienden mutuamente pero no pueden corresponderse.**

**Sigo y seguiré siendo fan de la pareja InuxKag así que aunque haga referencia a otras no implicará que así sea.**

**Espero dejen sus comentarios al respecto y si me dejan su link de profile o su correo gustosa les contestare el review. Matta ne!!**


End file.
